matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Blitzkrieg"
The "Blitzkrieg" (or Electro Blast Shotgun in common and general term) is a Heavy weapon by MatthewGo707. * * * * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 93|capacity = 9 (max 90)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|theme = Electric-themed|cost = 80 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |released = 10.1.0}} Appearance *It is a pump-action/semi-automatic shotgun, brown, gray, blue and red in design. It has two batteries as a source of ammunition. Strategy It has devastating damage, good fire rate, low capacity and good mobility. Tips *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *People can take damage when they come near you, but watch out for what weapon they are wielding. *Use this to destroy the Barrier Rifle's energy shield and block the enemy's projectiles. *Its super-OP damage or knockback can be used to pick-off the enemies in a variety of ways. *It can easily mow down heavily armored players with ease. *It can be more effective against groups of enemies, as the explosive shotgun shells have the devastating damage. *Just like the Big Buddy UP2, use the Singular Grenade to pull more enemies, and swarm them. *Never be fooled by its being a shotgun, as each could deal devastating damage even on Snipers. *Despite having 93 fire rate, conserve ammo as it has only 9 ammo per use. *Do not worry about players bunny-hopping trying to evade you, as this weapon's projectiles deals massive area damage, roughly the size of the Nuclear Grenade's. *This is best used as a crowd controller, due to its massive damage. *It has a slow reload speed, so it is recommended to equip/buy a Sniper Cape (it increases reload speed for snipers). *Use this to weaken enemy Mech or Turrets. *Use it for attacking anyone with mechs. *Combine with the fireball spell to continuously fire deadly explosions so you don't have to wait. *Aim for the feet, as this weapon has an AoE effect. *While foolish for the untrained people, this is useful for tearing down fast players due to its spread. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Staying airborne reduces the risk of getting hit by the lethal projectiles, but watch out for solid objects as the user will take advantage of the weapon's large area damage. *Keep strafing well (because of its blast radius) until the user wastes ammunition, but of course, kill them at the time they are trying to kill you. *Avoid being caught in the radius of the area-damage lasers. *Do not make melee attacks against its users as they will unexpectedly fire at you, making an escape impossible. *Avoid crowding when one encounters a user. As this weapon is a good crowd controller. *Try to avoid the lasers as much as possible. *Try to stay away from nearby walls, as the enemy could shoot at the wall and land a hit. *Avoid short range areas and attack the opponent at long range, where it is possibly harder for him/her to kill you when you attack. Firing sound *Electro Blast Rifle's Theme Electric-themed VS Electro Blast Rifle UP1 *Advantages **Requires little to no skill. **Has devastating damage. **Has 120 mobility. *Neutral **Emits area damage. *Disadvantages **Not scoped. **Has only 9 rounds. Trivia *It looks like the shotgun version of Electroblast Rifle, due to its firing sound and its abilities. *It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. *This weapon is based off the SPAS-12 Combat Shotgun. *This is the second weapon to feature the "Damage Sphere" attribute, the first being Heavy Shocker. *The word "blitzkrieg" means "lightning war", referencing the weapon's ability to shoot lasers that induces area damage, similar to lightning's ability. *It now cost 80 as the only way to obtain this weapon in the 17.1.0 update. Category:Heavy Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Area damage Category:Laser Category:Themed Category:Shock Category:Clan Weapons Category:Damage Sphere